


He is not alone

by KB_Shomu006



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB_Shomu006/pseuds/KB_Shomu006
Summary: Severus Snape arrives at Grimmauld Place after a Death Eater meeting badly hurt. Only a few notice and are willing to help.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Molly Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	He is not alone

In London, at a place that can be accessed by only those who know of it's existence, called 12 Grimmauld place was serving as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Many of the members were gathered there all waiting for one man, Severus Snape. Five hours ago he had been summoned by the Dark Lord, Lord Voldermort. The order cared less for the man himself than they did for the information he brought. But there were a few exceptions to this.

Minerva McGonagall being one of them. She was Severus's colleague and, in her opinion, had become good friends with that sarcastic, witty and stubborn man. Of course they both were still rival head of houses, him being Slytherin and her being Gryffindor but she had come to care for him. So no one blamed her when she got up from her seat to stare out the window.

Remus Lupin was the second. He did care for Severus. He had always felt the guilt nagging at him becuse his friends used to bully Severus and he never had once tried to stop them. Severus was right. He was a spineless coward who was too afraid to admit his friends' flaws. So he tried to befriend him. Severus didn't trust him at all in the start during Harry's third year but after spending time with the man during holidays at this place, while he worked on Wolfsbane potion, Remus believed that he actually acknowledged him as a colleague. He didn't insult him anymore so that was saying alot. So he worried.

Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody was a strict and demanding person. He always cautioned constant vigilance. He also didn't trust anyone with the dark mark. So he didn't trust Severus. But he respected him. He knew the job he did was dangerous. Voldermort was not a kind person and treated everyone like bugs. And yet that wizard kept going and coming back without being found out. So Moody respected Severus Snape even if he didn't trust him.

Every one was drawn out of their thoughts as soon as the door was opened. Severus Snape, his black robes billowing behind him, sat down at the table and quickly muttered "Sorry I'm late Headmaster. The dark Lord extended the meeting."

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, merely smiled his blue eyes twinkling. "No worries my boy. Now then shall we began."

Severus nodded and started discussing the details of the meeting with the Dark Lord.

oOo

Molly Weasley had a sixth sense that developed when you took care of seven children and a man like Aurthur Weasely. She could see the dark shine on his robes. It was blood. She also noticed that instead of paying attention to the meeting Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin were paying attention to Severus while he relayed the events of the meeting.

Remus had higher senses because he was a werewolf. So it made sense to Molly that he smelt the blood on him. And Minerva had been working with Severus for long enough to realize that something was wrong with him. Even Moody was looking him over with his magic eye while listening to Severus talk.

Sometime during the meeting Remus and Minerva came closer to Severus and were looking at him intently. Severus fidgeted a little under their gaze. What surprised Molly was that no one else seemed to care. All these people here and no one noticed the ashen look on his face or the fact that he was clutching the table hard enough that his knuckles were turning white. Not even Albus seemed wholly concerned.

She was jostled out of her thoughts when her point of attention got up and pulled out his wand pointing it at Black.

oOo

Severus Snape was a man who had a temper and knew about it. He always tried to keep it under control through his occulumency shields, so he wouldn't become like his father who he loathed. As soon as the dark mark burned he told Albus and went straight to the meeting. It wouldn't do to be late.

When he returned he knew Albus must've called upon a meeting so, he appaparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. There he saw the members all gathered. He was bleeding from his injuries that were sustained during his meeting with the Dark Lord. Now more than ever he was glad for his full black regalia because no one could see the blood on his clothes. He hated to show weakness especially in front of Balck.

So, with a mask of indifference, he sat in his usual place. He satrted to relay the events of the meeting leaving out the parts that he deemed had no relarion with the order and were not necessary to be told. He was starting to feel the effects of blood loss. He was positive that he looked even paler than normal, and now, once again he was glad for the dim lighting in this place.

He could feel the gaze of at least two people on him. He knew who they were, Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin. Minerva knew him quite well and knew she would notice his problem he was certain of it. And Remus, he would notice because he was a werewolf. He also knew that they both wouldn't say anything, they knew him well enough for that.

He was only halfway through his report that those two somehow moved themselves closer to him. Now, now he was a bit uncomfortable under their dual stare. So he started fidgeting a bit, nobody would notice and it wasn't his fault that their combined gazes were uncomfortable.

oOo

But somebody did notice. The one person who kept an eye on him just so he could find some point where he could get his chance at proving that Snape was nothing but a bastard secretly serving Voldemort. And that person was none other than Sirius Black. He grinned a malicious grin. He had finally caught that slimy snake.

"So Snape", he spat that name with full venom, "what are you not telling us?"

oOo

Snape slowly turned his head to face him, "What do you mean Black?" he replied with the same amount of venom and hate. "I've told everthing that I have found relevant. I don't think there should be anything else you would like to know. And even if there is I'm not inclined to tell you."

But Sirius was having none of it. He kept pushing, hoping to find something that would prove his loyalty to Voldemort. "So you're telling us that you have deliberately withheld information."

Snape silently cursed his slip of tongue. He wouldn't have made this mistake had he not suffered from massive blood loss. It was a good thing he was used to it. "Those details are not important." he said between grounded teeth.

"Well you're not the one to decide if a detail is important or not Snivellous. The Headmaster is."

"Albus, please." he pleaded looking towards the headmaster. His wounds were starting to hurt and he didn't want to deal with this. The headmaster only looked on in sorrow but didn't say anything.

"Come on Snape tell us, tell Dumbledore the information your holding from us." Sirius presisted.

Snape couldn't handle it anymore. He usually had more control but today his injuries were untreated, he hadn't had proper rest for three days and Black was just hell bent on pissing him off. He got up and took out his wand pointing it straight at Black. 

"You want to know Black, you want to know the details of torture they had inflicted upon their victims. How mothers screamed for their children, who were held under the cruciatus, until they saw them die. You want details of things like that." He was gripping the table so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Though wether it was from anger or lack of strength one didn't know.

oOo

Molly saw the exchange and felt sympathy for the poor man. How much did he have to see? How much of it did he have nightmares of? Could he even sleep at night? Molly noticed the vice-like grip Severus had on the table. But all of her musing were once again cut short when Snape suddenly started falling.

Remus and Minerva caught him and steadied him. "Are you alright Severus?" Remus asked his voice laced with concern. "I'm fine Remus, just a bit of blood loss." None of the members missed the use of Remus' first name.

"Blood loss? How Severus? Why are you hurt?", McGonagall asked, the worry clear in her stern voice. He was hurt and answering truthfully so she took the opportunity to ask him.

"Because the Dark Lord was less than pleased with the progress of his followers. So he threw a temper tantrum. His followers bore the brunt of his anger. I luckily got away with the least amount of injuries next to Lucius. That lucky bastard." he smirked. "Another detail I omitted."

The order members stared at him with horror. This was the least amount. Snape was still being held up with Minerva and Remus' help. The order members knew he was saying all of this because he was weakened. Molly had had enough. An order member was hurt and she was going to help him.

"Alright the meeting is over. Moody get everyone outside, yes even you Albus. Remus, Minerva stay here with Severus." she ordered. Moody quickly moved everyone out. No one protested still too shocked at what they had witnessed.

Once Moody came back after throwing everyone out, Molly got to work. "Severus, I want you to take off your cloak and shirt. I have to see the extent of your injuries to be able to heal them."

"Why would you want to do that?" Severus actually looked surprised. But Molly saw a flicker of hope in his eyes. Her heart went out to the rejected child. "Because boy, you are a member of the order. One with the most dangerous job I'll say and you deserve to be looked after and cared for just as much as the rest of us." Moody stated matter-of-factly.

"No one cares. No one has cared since the past 15 years." He stated with bitter resentment. It was true after all. No one cared about the Dearth-Eater-turned-spy because he was first and foremost just that, a Death Eater. 

"But Severus", Molly started in a kind tone, "there are people who care for you. And before you ask who" -at this Severus, who had opened his mouth to speak, closed it with a snap- "we four do care." she said pointing to the four occupants of the room.

"Even if Moody acts like he doesn't." Minerva put in. At this Moody grumbled something about mother hens being to protective. "So Severus please take off your cloak so we can heal you." Severus was looking shocked but they could see happiness shining in his eyes.

Slowly he took of his cloak and frock coat. The female occupants gasped because his white shirt that he wore underneath was red with blood. It was a miracle that he was even awake. Minerva took the blood soaked clothes out of his hands. He took of his shirt which he handed to a bewildered Remus. All of them were staring at his wound coveresd torso. This thought once again crossed their mind, 'This is less?'

There were deep gashes on his back with burn marks at the side. There was an even deeper cut going from his shouder to his chest. Not to mention various bruises and welts littering his body as if he was kicked and beaten. There were even scars signifying that this wasn't the first time he was hurt this badly. 

When Severus had said that he had the least amount they had expected less, much less than this. If this was how Voldemort treated his followers, it was a miracle they were even following him.

Molly ordered Moody to get the emergency medical kit from the barhroom at the third floor. At the same time she told Remus to get disinfectants from the kithen. "Severus how did this happen?" Minerva spoke up. She had tears in her eyes at seeing the state of her colleague and friend.

"I was lucky Minerva, the Dark Lord didn't use the Cruciatus curse on me."

"And these burn marks?" Molly inquired taking the bag and disinfectant from Remus and Moody while running diagnostic spells on him. "Whip" he muttered so quietly that only Molly picked it up. "Whip!?" she asked incredulously.

"The Dark Lord is fond of muggle means of torture."

"Severus, does Dumbledore know about this? And do you sustain injuries like this every time?" Remus spoke up for the first time, his voice seething with ill-concealed rage. 'What kind of a monster does this?' "Yes." Severus answered his voice rising barely above a whisper.

"Yes to what boy?" came the rough voice of Moody.

"Yes to both your questions." Severus' voice was still soft.

McGonagall who was bandaging Snape's shoulder stopped. "Your telling me that Albus knows that you get hurt everytime you go to a meeting and come back in even worse conditions but he doesn't stop you?"

He only nodded weakly. "But I-I want to be useful. This is the only thing I c-can be of help in. No one else can do this."

Minerva sighed, she knew that he was the only one that could do this. "You are useful Severus. The potions you make are useful." Remus spoke up while Minerva continued wrapping his bandages. "And Severus please don't forget that there are people who care and worry about you. Hmm?"

"There all done." Minerva declared. "Molly..."

Molly who had just spelled some potions into Snape's stomach looked to see Minerva's work. Apparently they were bandaged quite nicely. "Alright Severus," she called the man who was almost asleep, his exhaustion settling in and with him feeling satisfied, looked up with half lidded eyes, "I want you to rest for the next full week. It's holidays and the school is closed so you don't have classes either. I won't take any excuse."

Remus couldn't help but grin. Severus, still seated, was leaning heavily on him and Molly was giving him a lecture which he didn't seem to be listening to. When she was finshed, he was certain Severus had fallen asleep. Remus saw Moody's scarred face holding back a grin whereas his shoulders were quaking with silent laughter.

Molly then turned towards Remus, "Remus get him upstairs. He's staying here."

Remus bent down and shook Severus a little. He was right. Severus had fallen asleep. Severus mumbled something about not wanting to move while glaring at him through half opened eyes. Remus chuckled lightly. He could be such a child. "Come on Severus, let's get you to bed." At this he hefted Severus up and led him towards the bedroom.

"Well I'll be off now. Tell me his condition tomorrow." Moody called out then proceeded through the Floo towards his home. Minerva transformed into a cat and followed after Severus and Remus, Molly behind her. Outside every member was gone, even Albus. Showed how much he cared, Molly scoffed.

Sirius moved to speak but wisely snapped his mouth shut at seeing Molly's patented quite-or-you'll-hear-an-ear-full glare. Remus carefully set Severus on the bed and stepped backed. Minerva nimbly jumped on the bed and proceeded to lie on Severus's pillow. Molly tucked Severus in. They both muttered goodnight leaving Minerva to watch over him and inform them if something were to happen.

Just before closing the door Remus heard a quite 'thank you'. He smiled and went to his own room. Severus was not alone and he would make sure that he'll never be either. He was now part of his pack. 

And he knew that if no one else then he, Molly, Minerva and Moody will take care of him. 'Tomorrow we'll call Poppy over so she can look him over', were his last thoughts before he finally went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a little one-shot I had written. Read and tell me what you think? 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
